


Cruzados

by FantasmaMaestro04



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Chaos, Dead People, Dystopia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Madness, Mild Gore, Pedophilia, Sexual Violence, Survival Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaMaestro04/pseuds/FantasmaMaestro04
Summary: Todo el mundo ha sido devastado por un virus conocido como "El Genesis", el cual hace que aparezca una cicatriz con forma de cruz que hace practicar cualquier tipo de perversiones que alguna vez paso por su cabeza sin sentir algún tipo de remordimiento.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cruzados

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Bienvenidos a otro proyecto que básicamente será igual de explicito que mi otra historia. Este trabajo será una fusión entre Crossed y The Loud house, asi que no crean que esto será bonito, esto básicamente es de un virus que no convierte a las personas en zombies, si no en algo peor: algo que deja salir sus mas bajos instintos.
> 
> No les recomiendo leerla (si son personas muy sensibles o de estómagos débiles), porque no me voy a limitar en cuanto el lenguaje, las descripciones de violencia y sexuales, habrá pedofilia, maltrato animal, entre otras cosas.  
> Pero si realmente quieren leer, pues adelante, espero disfruten :)

Genesis.

Toda la familia Loud se encontraba en el centro comercial. Todos estaban disfrutando a pesar de que en estos días la violencia en el país había aumentado de manera monstruosa. En algunos estados tuvo que ser necesaria la intervención militar, que por suerte pudieron controlar un poco a la gente. Nadie sabia cual era el motivo, la familia vio las noticias de como las personas se golpeaban unas a otras.

Al menos eso no sucedía aquí, y todos esperaban que no pasara. Royal Woods era una ciudad bastante tranquila como para que sucediera un acto de violencia tan grande como el de las otras ciudades. Por si las dudas, el gobierno de distintos estados aumento la seguridad.

Lincoln y algunas de sus hermanas pequeñas habían visto algunos militares; una vez que salieron de la escuela. Vieron que un grupo conformado por seis personas estaban golpeando a un grupo de niños con bates de beisbol, cuando llegaron algunos militares en vez de correr se dispusieron atacarlos.

Lo que a Lisa le llamo la atención fue la cruz en sus rostros. Cuando vieron las noticias de las protestas, todos se dieron cuenta que tenían pintada una cruz. Puede que solo fuera el símbolo del movimiento. Quizás era algo relacionado con la religión, eso explicaría las cruces en sus rostros.

-Yo voy a buscar un vestido, los veo luego. -Dijo Lola mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia una tienda donde había muchos vestidos y cosas de ese tipo.

-Lori cuida a Lola. -Lori asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono.

-Oye Luan… -Todos se asustaron por esa voz chillona. Al voltear vieron a Risas, la amiga de Luan. Lincoln al verla sintió que algo no iba bien con esa chica, pero no podía explicar que era.

-Hola Risas. -La saludo Luan, una vez que se calmó.

\- ¿No te gustaría formar parte de nuestro show de payasos? -Luan se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Luan se fue junto a su amiga, mientras que cada miembro de la familia se separo para dirigirse a un lugar que fuera de su agrado. Y Lincoln quedo solo, nadie compartía sus gustos, quizás Luna, Leni, Lily y su madre a veces hacían actividades con él. Aunque podía ver que Luna y Leni se aburrían un poco, su madre y Lily no tanto.

Decidió dirigirse a una tienda de comics, quizás podría buscar alguno que no tuviese en su colección. Al entrar noto que estaba vacía, bastante raro porque era fin de semana, por lo que la tienda de comics siempre estaba llena de chicos como él buscando algún comic.

No le tomo importancia, así no tendría que estar peleando con otros chicos por conseguir un comic. Encontró algunos que le llamaron la atención, los tomo y fua a la cara para pagarlos. El hombre que se encargaba de eso está viéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lincoln se sintió algo incomodo, no solo porque esa sonrisa era similar a la que tenía Risas. También por aquella cruz que tenía en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuánto es? -Pregunto Lincoln intentando ignorar la apariencia de ese tipo que lo ponía nervioso, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos para sacar dinero. El hombre se rio antes de empujarlos hacia él.

-No es nada, pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. -Le respondió. Saco algo que estaba en la parte de abajo. Lincoln se confundió cuando saco algo parecido a ojos. -Los puedes probar y decirme que tal te saben. -Le extendió uno de los ojos.

Lincoln lo dudo un poco, pero al final agarro uno. Aquel hombre le iba a regalar comics por probar sus dulces, seria un idiota si no aceptaba. Se lo metió a la boca, al morderlo hizo una mueca de asco. Ese dulce tenia un sabor desagradable, aparte estaba muy gelatinoso. Lincoln no pudo contenerlo mas en su boca, por lo que lo escupió mientras le daban ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿No te gusto? -La cara de Lincoln era suficiente para tener una respuesta. El hombre volvió a sonreír antes de volver a sacar algo debajo de la caja. Lincoln se limpio la boca con mucho asco, cuando volvió a ver al hombre observo que este le estaba extendiendo varios dedos. -Come…

-Pero…  
-Come… -Levantó un poco la voz. Lincoln agarro uno de los dedos, cuando sintió su textura pensó que enserio se estaba tratando de dedos humanos, pero eso era ridículo. Se lo llevo a la boca, el sabor fue el mismo; bastante desagradable, la consistencia era gelatinosa y de nuevo lo escupió, pero esta vez no pudo evitar las ganar de vomitar. -Putos niños. -Dijo el hombre molesto. Lincoln lo miro mientras se limpiaba los restos del vomito de su boca.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa… -El hombre de nuevo se agacho, Lincoln estaba bastante asqueado, pero los ascos se fueron cuando vio que aquel hombre saco la cabeza de un niño. Su cráneo estaba abierto dejando al descubierto su cerebro. Lincoln perdió todo el color de su rostro; dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, el hombre lo vio con una mueca de asco. -La carne de estos niños sabe a mierda, pero ya veo que no era idea mía. -El peliblanco se quedó en blanco por unos momentos, aquel hombre le dio una mordía al cerebro del niño. Mastico por unos momentos antes de mirarlo. -Quizás… tan solo quizás, tú no tengas mal sabor. -Lincoln se quedo en blanco cuando aquel hombre le enseño un cuchillo, el cual tenía varios ojos clavados. -Te miran. -Dijo mientras se reía.

Lincoln se golpeo con algo, al voltear pudo ver a un hombre desnudo con una enorme erección. Lo que más llamo su atención era la cruz. Era similar a la de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos quieres? -Le pregunto a su pene. -El grande, yo habría escogido al pequeño, pero eres tu quien tiene el control.

El hombre se lanzo contra el hombre del cuchillo, Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces para escapar a toda velocidad de ahí. Al salir nada cambio, el centro estaba en un caos absoluto. Las personas con cruces estaban matando a las que no tenían dicha cruz. En la mente de Lincoln pasaron muchas cosas, pero las más importantes era su familia. Ellos estaban en el centro comercial, corrió entre las cantidades de personas mientras observaba cosas bastantes desagradables.

\- ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Se preguntaba. Pero no lo sabía, estaba pensando mucho en esa pregunta que choco contra alguien, al mirar de quien se trataba quedo algo aliviado. Se trataba de sus padres, al verlo sonrieron mientras sostenían a Lily.  
-Mama, papa, las cosas están…

-Lo sabemos -Su madre lo interrumpió. Su padre dejo caer a Lily al suelo provocando que esta llorara con dolor. -es hermoso. -Rita piso el estomago de Lily con mucha fuerza haciendo que a Lily se le fuera el aire.

\- ¡Perra! -Grito una mujer. - ¡Perra! ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi bebe! -Aquella mujer traía un par de brazos pequeños, Lincoln al ver su tamaño de inmediato supo que eran de un bebé. - ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! -Aquella mujer le dio varios puñetazos a su madre.

\- ¡Cabrona! -Lynn grito antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

Lincoln iba a llevarse a Lily para que se fueran, pero su padre la tomo por sus brazos antes de comenzar a golpearla. Lincoln se había quedado completamente paralizado, no entendía que estaba pasando. Su cabeza dio vueltas mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Sintió como algo lo agarraba por los brazos y lo lanzaba lejos.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, pero eso no evito que mirara el caos nuevamente. El terror que sentía se hizo mas grande cuando vio a un grupo de payasos cubiertos de sangre con varios órganos en sus cuerpos. Lo que Lincoln no podía creer es que en ese grupo estaban Luan.

-Lincoln, -Dijo Luan suavemente. -mi hermanito, mi hermanito especial, mi hermanito al que me gusta hacer reír, mi hermanito que parece un conejito, mi hermanito que siempre piensa en los demás antes que él. Dime algo: ¿nunca me viste como algo más? -Lincoln se quedo en blanco cuando Luan comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Los payasos solo rieron mientras se bajaban los pantalones para empezar a masturbarse. -Un baño de leche, jaja, ¿entiendes?

Lincoln se sintió bastante mareado al ver como su hermana le quitaba los pantalones dejando al descubierto su pene. Luan observo que estaba flácido, pero no se preocupaba. Puso una de sus manos sobre su pene y lo apretó un poco sin lastimarlo. Eso hizo que tuviera una erección, pero Lincoln no se sentía excitado, ahora mismo tenía miedo. Luan le dio la primera lamida al pene de su hermano, aunque no vio cuando otro grupo de personas se lanzaron contra ellos. Luan recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que de su nariz saliera una gran cantidad de sangre. Levanto el rostro solo para ver a Lynn, quien también tenía una cruz en la cara. Pero ella parecía estar furiosa y triste por algo. Iba a decir algo, pero recibió otro golpe por parte de la castaña. Lynn miro a Lincoln quien estaba viéndola con terror; ¿ella también? No podía ser cierto. Él pensaba que quizás aquella cruz provocaba algo. Lynn no dijo nada, solo agarro a Lincoln de la pierna y lo jalo a toda velocidad. Lincoln no entendió hasta que llego al baño de mujeres, vio que Luna, Lucy, Lori, Lisa y Lynn estaban ahí. Ellas no tenían una cruz en rostro, pero Lynn sí.

\- ¿Por qué sus pantalones están abajo? -Le pregunto Lisa.

-Pregúntale a Luan. -Le respondió de manera sarcástica.

Todas sus hermanas entendieron, Lincoln solo se subió los pantalones rápidamente algo sonrojado, aunque sus hermanas ya lo habían visto desnudo, obviamente había accidentes de vez en cuando y no es algo que pudieran controlar. Lisa se acerco a él, miro su cuerpo como si estuviera buscando algo.

\- ¿Cómo esta, Lisa? -Pregunto Luna.

-No tiene nada fuera de Lugar, creo que esta bien. -Lisa se puso de pie. -pero aun así… -Lisa noto que algo rojo salía de su cara. -creo que está infectado.

Lincoln sintió como en su cabeza empezaba a escuchar siete voces; cada una le decía que cosas le podía hacer a sus hermanas, matarlas a golpes, quitarles sus senos, violarlas, comerlas, obligarlas a que se arrodillaran hasta que le dijeran que él era el mejor en todo.

Las hermanas suspiraron con tristeza, pero no tenían otra opción. Lynn agarro fuertemente el bate antes de estrellarlo contra la cabeza de Lincoln. Él sintió su vista volverse negra, junto con algo de picazón donde Lynn le dio el golpe. Lynn repitió la acción hasta que dejo de moverse, su cráneo quedo algo abierto dejando descubierto su cerebro.

Lynn estaba respirando pesadamente, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Había asesinado a su hermano, pero su él se estaba convirtiendo en algo que ya no era Lincoln, él ya se había empezado a convertir en demonio. Quizás era mejor que muriera siendo ese hermano sonriente que le ayudaba a practicar algún deporte, en lugar que comenzara a decirles cosas horribles.

O eso es lo que les dijo Lisa, esto estaba sucediendo: algo conocido como "El Genesis" había comenzado.


End file.
